


GGS

by CandyParkFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Indonesia, Islamic festive day, M/M, Minor Romance, Semi-baku, lokal, semi-humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest
Summary: Baekhyun yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Pakdenya saat hari raya berniat pergi ke masjid untuk menonton penyembelihan sapi. Tapi waktu datang ke sana, Baekhyun harus rela kakinya terinjak oleh sapi yang mengamuk. Nasib, nasib. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok, kalau hal itu bisa membawanya pada pangeran ganteng berpeci dengan sampir sarung di pundak./“Eh, sakit nggak, Dek? Makanya kalau nonton mbok yo jangan dekat-dekat.”/“Gendong, Mas. Gendong saya ke pelaminan.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	GGS

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> FFN: Arandas 

oOo

Libur-libur begini enaknya dihabiskan untuk main _game_ seharian di rumah. Kalau ada, sambil _ngemil_ sekalian. Itu akan jadi surga dunia bagi Baekhyun yang baru saja mendapat jatah libur panjangnya sehabis berjibaku selama satu semester bersama tugas-tugas sekolah yang banyaknya kurang ajar sekali. Maka begitu liburan tiba, skenario di atas menjadi satu-satunya yang terbayang di kepala _unyu_ Baekhyun.

“Dek, kita pergi ke rumah Pakde, ya.”

Oh, tentu, akan selalu ada peran ‘antagonis’ yang menghambat setiap rencana menyenangkan.

Ini hari Selasa. Dua hari sebelum hari raya. Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang sehabis jajan di warung ujung komplek ditodong di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Sang ibu tampak baru saja selesai berbincang dengan ayahnya, menyambut di depan pintu. Eh, tapi bukan maksudnya Baekhyun menuduh ibunya antagonis, lho.

“Dek?”

Baekhyun menurunkan es krim dari mulutnya. Manis-manis-asam menyegarkan dari es krim kesukaannya itu tiba-tiba saja berubah asam sepenuhnya. _Duh_ . Baekhyun itu paling malas kalau waktu liburnya dipakai untuk kunjungan-kunjungan begitu. Dan, bicara soal Pakdenya yang tinggal di Jawa Timur, juga hari raya kurban yang akan tiba dua hari lagi, sudah pasti ‘pergi ke rumah Pakde’ yang disebut ibunya berarti ‘menginap dan menghabiskan momen hari raya di rumah Pakde’. _Duh_ (2).

“Mah, Adek punya tugas liburan,” kata Baekhyun, memasang persediaan muka paling polos lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ yang dia punya.

“ _Bohong!_ ”

 _Sial_.

Sehun memang sesialan itu. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memaksa otaknya bekerja ekstra keras untuk mencari alasan yang bisa dia keluarkan saat ini juga. Tetapi adik _kesayangan_ nya itu bisa-bisanya menyahuti omongannya bahkan tanpa memunculkan batang hidung. Lihat saja, Baekhyun tidak bakal memberikan Teh Kuncup pesanan adiknya itu.

Sang ayah geleng-geleng, “Memangnya kamu masih SD, Dek, punya tugas liburan?”

Baekhyun mau berkilah, tapi tidak jadi. Benar juga. Lagipula, dia ini siswa _sapu-sapu_ —sekolah-pulang-sekolah-pulang. Tidak punya tanggungan tugas seperti teman-temannya yang aktivis OSIS atau ekskul. Kalau sekolah selama satu semester sudah selesai, ya tinggal liburnya saja. Gugur sudah kewajibannya di sekolah. Rupanya dia memang salah memilih alasan. Ah, sial.

Entah sudah berapa kali kata _sial_ terucap dalam hatinya.

“Sudah, ya, Dek. Malam ini juga kita berangkat,”

Tanpa sempat memikirkan alasan lain agar dirinya dibiarkan tetap di rumah, Baekhyun pasrah. Lesu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Semalas-malasnya dia, melawan keputusan kedua orang tua belum berani Baekhyun lakukan. Lagipula ia cuma perlu mengikhlaskan beberapa harinya. Benar. Seharusnya, sih, tidak masalah.

“Kak, mana pesenan aku?”

Baekhyun melotot. Menjauhkan kresek di tangan dari gapaian sang adik yang baru muncul dari kamar.

“Beli sendiri!” Setelah menyembur Sehun, Baekhyun mencak-mencak pergi ke kamar. Pokoknya, dia tidak mau lagi meladeni remaja kelas 3 SMP itu yang suka titip ini titip itu. Sudah cukup perngkhianatan yang diterimanya.

“Dasar tukang ngambek!”

Baekhyun mengabaikan ejekan Sehun. Membanting pintu.

“Dasar anak tak tau diuntung.” cibir Baekhyun dramatis.

Jadi begitulah awal mula yang membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah perkampungan asri di daerah Jawa Timur sehari sebelum hari raya. Tepatnya, di rumah Pakde Jun yang bernuansa kayu tapi luasnya tidak kira-kira ini.

Seingat Baekhyun, terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah Pakdenya ialah waktu umurnya masih 6 tahun. Atau 5 tahun? Ah, ternyata dia tidak ingat. Pokoknya sudah lama sekali. Kumpul-kumpul setiap tahun biasanya dilakukan di Jakarta, di kediaman orang tua dari pihak ayahnya. Itupun tak bisa Baekhyun ingat persis wajah-wajah keluarga (amat) besarnya. Maka, begitu harus menyambangi rumah Pakde Jun, mau tidak mau Baekhyun merasa asing juga.

Hari pertama tidak terlalu buruk, karena rupanya sang ibu tidak memaksanya mengisi janur ketupat seperti biasanya. _Ya iyalah_. ‘Kan Pakde Jun ini tajir melintir. Kalau cuma perkara ketupat, mau pesan seribu biji dalam semalam juga bisa. Tinggal bayar saja. Hari kedua pun, solat ied berjalan khusyuk nan syahdu. Dilanjutkan makan-makan super enak di kediaman megah keluarga Pakde Jun.

“Dek, ikut nonton, nggak?”

Selepas solat ied dan makan bersama, Baekhyun memperoleh ajakan dari sang ayah untuk menyaksikan penyembelihan hewan kurban di lapangan samping masjd tak jauh dari sana. Rumah Pakde Jun ramai, sebab juragan tanah itu sedang _open house_ dan bagi-bagi THR. Ya ampun, padahal ‘kan ini bukan Idul Fitri.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, menatap piring kosong di tangannya yang hendak ia bawa ke bak cuci piring.

_Nonton tidak, ya._

Dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun tidak ingin-ingin amat menontoni penyembelihan yang kadang-kadang kelihatan seperti pembantaian itu. Eh, maksudnya, Baekhyun biasanya tidak kuat karena menurutnya menyembelih kepala hewan itu terlalu kejam. Walaupun kalau sudah dalam versi matang, Baekhyun mau-mau saja makan dagingnya, sih. Di sisi lain, dia penasaran juga. Baekhyun belum pernah menyaksikan penyembelihan hewan di daerah sini. Mana tau sensasinya bakal berbeda.

“Nyusul, deh, Yah. Ayah duluan aja,” jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

“Keburu mulai, Kak,” Sehun yang entah habis dari mana tiba-tiba menyambar. Baju hari rayanya sudah berganti kaus oblong dan celana selutut.

“Diam kamu,” sembur Baekhyun. Rupanya kekesalan tempo hari masih bersisa. Baekhyun masih betah menjalankan misi _anti Sehun-Sehun club_.

Ah, omong-omong, walaupun Baekhyun adalah kakak di sini, tetap saja ayah dan ibunya memanggilnya ‘Adek’. Kecuali saat orang tuanya menyebut Baekhyun di depan Sehun—dia akan disebut ‘Kakak’. Eh, kalian mengerti tidak? Pokoknya begitu, ya. Sedangkan, si ‘adik yang sesungguhnya’ lebih sering dipanggil cuma dengan nama. Untung saja Sehun tidak ikut-ikutan terdidik untuk memanggilnya Adek.

“Hus! Kamu ini lebaran bukannya maaf-maafan,” tegur sang ayah. Baekhyun manyun. Masa’ Baekhyun tidak boleh mempertahankan hak asasi perasaannya yang sempat dikhianati ini?

“Udah, Yah, biarin Kakak ngambek. Keburu mulai, nih. Ayo.” Sehun jalan duluan. Santai. Heh, anak itu memang selalu terlewat santai.

“Ya sudah. Ayah sama Sehun duluan. Kamu jangan lama-lama,” tutur sang ayah. Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman separuh hati. “Oh, iya. Nanti hati-hati. Kalau bisa pergi sama Jongdae saja. Dengar-dengar beberapa hewan kurban sempat mengamuk. Sudah, ya, Ayah duluan.” Selepas rentetan pesan itu, ayahnya benar-benar berlalu. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Padahal, dia tidak begitu memperhatikan kelanjutan setelah ayahnya menyebut nama salah satu sepupunya. Aduh, sepupunya yang cerewet itu bisa-bisa tidak berhenti bicara sepanjang perjalanan hingga pemotongan selesai. Mungkin Baekhyun bakal tetap pergi sendiri—

“Bek! Yuk, nonton sapi!”

Belum sempat cuci tangan setelah mengantar piring ke dapur— _iya, Pakde Jun sudah pasti punya asisten rumah tangga khusus cuci piring, jadi tinggal taruh saja. Asisten lainnya juga ada, lho!_ —seseorang merundungnya, merangkul bahunya dengan bar-bar. Oh, panjang umur. Itu Jongdae.

“Aduh! Jangan ngagetin, dong! Dan apa maksudnya nonton sapi?!” Baekhyun misuh-misuh. Jongdae ini langsung akrab dengannya sejak kedatangan keluarganya ke sini kemarin. Padahal mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ketemu. Yah, kalau perangainya begini, tidak heran, kan?

“ _Yo_ nonton pemotongan, _tho_. Yuk!” jawab Jongdae dengan aksen Jawa medoknya. Tanpa dibiarkan menjawab, Jongdae menyeret Baekhyun di bawah ketiaknya. Heh, untung ketiak sepupunya itu tidak bau yang aneh-aneh. Cuma ada sedikit aroma merica campur tepung beras. Bagaimana Baekhyun menebak itu merica dan tepung beras? Tidak tahu. Baekhyun mengarang saja.

Takbir berkumandang. Jarak rumah Pakde Jun dan masjid yang tidak seberapa rupanya benar-benar dipadati warga. Tampaknya penyembelihan hewan kurban adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

“Bek—“

“Bisa, nggak, jangan panggil aku ‘Bek’? Memangnya aku bebek? Yang mirip bebek kamu, kok,” Baekhyun memotong apapun itu yang hendak dikatakan Jongdae. Entah itu sudah kalimat ke-berapa yang dilontarkan lelaki kurus itu. Benar-benar. Mereka sudah hampir sampai dan coba bayangkan sudah berapa banyak kata yang berhasil terucap oleh seorang Kim Jongdae yang tidak pernah berhenti ngomong ini. Baekhyun sudah berbaik hati untuk tetap menjaga tutur katanya.

“Ya sudah. _Hyun_ , nanti kita ambil barisan belakang saja, ya. Kemarin-kemarin sapinya ngamuk. Bahaya.” kata Jongdae, yang di kuping Baekhyun, kedengaran cukup konyol.

“Mana bisa liat kalau dari belakang?” tanya Baekhyun sensi.

“Hmm..” Jongdae mengelus janggut tak kasat matanya, “Nanti aku akalin. Kita bisa naik balok atau sesuatu.”

Baekhyun keki. Kok, rasanya perkataan Jongdae agak menyebalkan, ya? Seperti memperjelas fakta kalau mereka berdua sama-sama _semampai_.

Sudahlah, lupakan. Dengan atau tanpa Jongdae, Baekhyun tetap akan mengambil baris depan. Sekali-sekali, dia perlu menantang jiwa kelelakiannya dengan menyaksikan penyembelihan dari jarak dekat.

Maka, begitu mereka benar-benar sampai di kerumunan yang melingkari lokasi, Baekhyun mulai melipir—berbaur bersama keramaian demi kabur dari Jongdae. Cuma butuh setengah menit, Baekhyun berhasil tiba di barisan paling depan, berdiri dengan dada membusung bangga.

Ha, biarkan saja si Jongdae itu menonton dari belakang. Baekhyun, sih, mau di sini.

Pemandangan berekor-ekor sapi dan kambing menyambut penglihatan. Beberapa masih berbaris rapi, mengunyah rerumputan yang disediakan. Sudut itu tampak penuh kotoran hewan, membuat Baekhyun hampir menutup hidung kalau saja dia tak ingat untuk apa para kambing dan sapi ini dikorbankan. Baekhyun harus menghargai pengorbanan mereka. Jadi, ia bertahan.

Rupanya penyembelihan benar-benar nyaris dimulai. Seekor sapi sudah disiapkan di sisi yang berbeda dari yang lain. Hewan itu tampak tenang, menurut saat ditarik ke posisi yang tepat. Bisik-bisik tak jelas mulai terdengar dari kiri dan kanan. Baekhyun bingung. Kenapa orang-orang malah seperti menggosipkan entah apa di tengah prosesi sakral begini?

Saat itulah, sesuatu yang diperbincangkan ramai-ramai betulan terjadi. Sapi yang hendak dibaringkan memberontak. Simpul tali yang belum terikat sempurna terlepas. Para Jagal pontang-panting berusaha menahan.

Kerumunan penonton heboh. Ibu-ibu dan anak-anak kecil lebih heboh lagi.

“Tahan kakinya!”

“Lagi kutahan _iki_ , lho!”

“Ya gustii!!”

Kerumunan kocar-kacir sebab si sapi lepas dari kendali. Sekian panitia kurban terhempas. Sementara, Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat saking kagetnya. Belum bereaksi bersama tampang _blo’on_ nya.

“DEK! AWAS!”

Sepersekian detik, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar kalau sapi itu berlari ke arahnya. Alarm dalam otaknya menyala-nyala—memberitahu untuk segera lari atau sekadar berteriak ‘Mamaaahhh!!’.

Tapi terlambat. Sapi yang beratnya lebih dari 1 ton itu menggapai posisi Baekhyun lebih dulu. Menikung. Sekilas terlihat hanya melewati Baekhyun, namun nyatanya meninggalkan _jejak_ pada remaja itu. Dan barulah alarm otaknya kesampaian—

“MAMAAAHHH!!!” Baekhyun meraung-raung. Kakinya _tersenggol_ sapi. Ya, tersenggol sapi seberat 1,2 ton. Dengan kata lain; terinjak.

“MAMAAAHHH!!!” Baekhyun meraung-raung _season_ 2\. Kali ini, mau tidak mau, keren tidak keren, Baekhyun menangis. Tolong jangan dibuat bercanda. Sakitnya luar biasa, tahu.

“WUADOH!”

“Mati aku!”

“Keponakannya Pak Jun _iku_!”

“Tangkap cepat!”

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Sebelah tangan memegangi kaki kirinya yang luka, sementara punggung tangan yang lainnya dipakai mengusap mata.

“ _Hiks_ —sial. Sakit, tau— _hiks,_ ”

“Dek..”

Pandangan Baekhyun buram. Tidak juga dia dengar saat seorang berperawakan tinggi datang menghampiri dan memanggil.

“Dek—eh, sakit nggak, Dek? Makanya kalau nonton _mbok yo_ jangan dekat-dekat.”

Kali ini, Baekhyun dengar. Dan kalimat itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena, HARUSNYA MANUSIA INI LANGSUNG MENGANGKUTNYA YANG SEDANG KESAKITAN!

“HUUAAAAAAA!!!!” Baekhyun meraung-raung _season_ 3\. Berkat itu, para panitia kembali kocar-kacir. Bukan untuk mengurusi sapi lagi— _si sapi akhirnya berhasil diamankan_ —melainkan melarikan keponakan sang juragan tanah ke puskesmas terdekat.

Menit berganti jam. Kaki Baekhyun yang malang sudah diberi pertolongan pertama meski empunya masih tersengguk-sengguk di atas brankar puskesmas. Untungnya, efeknya tidak terlalu parah.

“Kamu, sih, Bek. Kan sudah kubilang nonton dari belakang aja,” Celetukan Jongdae dihadiahi pelototan dari mata sembab Baekhyun. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun menatap anaknya prihatin. Sehun tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi dia setia duduk diam di sudut bantalan brankar itu.

“Untung ada yang sigap gendong kamu, Dek,” kata sang ibu. Jemari lembutnya mengelus kepala si putra sulung.

Baekhyun seketika dibuat berpikir. Oh, iya. Tadi, sambil meraung-raung, ia digendong ke puskesmas yang untungnya sangat dekat ini oleh seseorang. Karena sibuk menangis, Baekhyun tidak sempat tengok-tengok siapa orang itu.

“ _Assalamu’alaikum_ ,”

Seisi ruangan menengok pintu. Seseorang dalam balutan baju koko putih, celana bahan, lengkap dengan peci hitam di kepala serta sarung yang menyampir di pundak, muncul di ambang pintu. Berjalan mendekat. Saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan waktu dan dunianya berhenti. Yang bergerak hanya, sesosok mas-mas ganteng yang kini sedang menyalami kedua orang tuanya.

“Dek, gimana? Udah baikan?” tanya si Mas Ganteng.

Baekhyun melongo. Mata kelap-kelip.

“Ayo, Dek. Bilang makasih sama yang sudah gendong kamu,” titah sang ayah.

Di ambang kesadarannya yang seperti diserap habis oleh kegantengan makhluk di depannya, Baekhyun malah berucap sambil pelan-pelan mengulurkan kedua tangannya,

“Gendong, Mas. Gendong saya ke pelaminan.”

Ayah tepok jidat. Sehun buang muka. Jongdae meledak dalam tawa.

Sang ibu _sweatdrop_ , tapi setengah geli juga. Ia gemas pada anaknya. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang perlu ia sampaikan pada anaknya yang kelihatan sedang jatuh cinta itu.

“Dek, ini Chanyeol,”

“—sepupumu.”

Detik berikutnya, mulut Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka semakin menganga lebar lagi. Kalau tadi waktu terasa berhenti, kini rasanya langit baru saja runtuh tepat di atas kepalanya.

“H—HA?!”

Jadi, begitulah alasan kenapa cerita ini diberi judul GGS—

— _Ganteng-Ganteng Sepupuku._

Seganteng-gantengnya mas itu, taunya tidak bisa Baekhyun miliki.

 _Sing_ sabar, _yo,_ Dek.

oOo

**fin.**


End file.
